Happily Ever After?
by tayandersonffs
Summary: After a violent coup led by Hans succeeds, the former disgraced prince finds himself leader of the Southern Isles and in the perfect position to exact revenge on his ex-fiancee and friends. Meanwhile back in Arendelle, Elsa struggles to rule while Kristoff and Anna attempt to overcome the cultural obstacles preventing their love. Kristanna mostly. Rated M for sex, violence, etc. :)
1. Prologue

_Happily Ever After (?) _

Prologue

Blood red sunlight drenched the capital of the Southern Isles as Hans rode through the now destroyed city. He frowned at a burning temple where he had enjoyed playing in as a child.

"My lord," an approaching solider shouted, breaking Han's flashback of one of the few happy moments of his childhood. Hans, not caring to know the man's name, could see from his markings that he was a captain. The man jumped off f his horse and knelt down on his right knee before unfolding a tattered flag—a picture of a silver wolf on a crimson background, the flag of the now former regime—and presented it to Hans. "The city is yours."

Ignoring the ceremonial gesture, Hans commanded the captain to stand, "I thought that I gave explicit orders to you fools to _not_ sack the city!" He roared angrily.

The captain's face went pale with fear, "I was merely following orders given by General Arlington, my lord," he stammered, knowing about the Prince's cruelty during his fits of anger.

"Tell that fool Arlington that he should watch his head," Hans spat as he snatched the ragged banner out of his hands. The captain muttered a hasty "yes, m'lord" and quickly went on his way. Hans ran the silky fabric over his bare fingers. It was forbidden by anyone but the king to touch the flag with their band hands: a custom invented by a council of old men who were now fertilizing flowers. As Hans ran the silky fabric over his bare fingers, he felt an overwhelming sense of power that almost made him want to scream out loud. Being able to indulge in the tradition was simply a symbolic consolidation of his power.

After passing by multiple streets of burning houses, its streets strewn with burnt corpses, Hans finally reached the central castle of the Southern Isles. Built by the first Westergard, the castle they called the Jewel was as much of an impenetrable fortress as it was a luxurious palace. Seeing his personal banner—a roaring dragon of gold and crimson—being draped over its battlements rather the traditional banners which had flown for three thousand years was going to be one of the greatest moments of his life.

The throne room was decorated in a similar fashion, where the traditional paintings of Westergard Kings and banners have been torn down and piled up in the center of the room like trash. As his eyes scanned the room, he was pleased that only his most loyal and fanatic followers were present.

"All hail King Hans!" The room chanted in unison upon his entrance.

"Rise! You are now my subjects! Follow me and you shall never hunger or thirst again!" Hans yelled as he walked up to the large jewel-encrusted throne. From there, he cleared his throat and prepared to give the speech he had written beforehand when the heavy double doors of the throne room burst open with two burly guards hauling a skeletal, malnourished man coming. They violently threw the still struggling prisoner in front of the steps leading up to the throne.

"We found him trying to sneak out with the dead, your majesty." The larger of the two guards said.

"Stand him up," Hans commanded, smiling at the old man with an evil glint in his eyes. He will relish this moment for as long as possible.

"You will burn in hell for this, Hans!" The old man, whose white beard was knotted and dirty with debris, angrily shouted.

"Father!" Hans loudly proclaimed, still casually lounged on the large seat of the throne. You are obviously in no position to be making threats towards the true ruler of the Southern Isles."

The old man violent spat on the ground, an act which prompted one of the brute-like guards to violently smash the hilt of his longsword into the back of his head. "You _are _no king," the old man gasped in obvious pain.

"Brandon and Gregory said the same thing before I gutted them like the swine they were," Hans gloated, remembering the macabre and grisly way he executed his brothers.

"They were your brothers, Hans."

"Enough!" Hans waved his hands like an irritated lion pestered with flies, "because you are my father, I shall offer you a deal. I'll allow you to keep your head if you officially abstain from the throne and name me as your rightful successor."

"I'd rather cut my own head off before I give you the permission to even lay eyes on the throne!" The old man said with vehement rage.

"I thought you might say that, old man. Bring her forward!"

Out from the audience, two more soldiers brought forward a heavily pregnant woman, clearly in pain.

"Abagail!"  
"That's correct, Father, I've found your bastard daughter. The one you love so much?"

"You'll for this!"

"Careful now, old man, here's my deal: your head and this whore or your throne.

The old man shot daggers at Hans and was about to spew another insult but then caught

the frightened gaze of his illegitimate daughter.

"The throne is yours, _your majesty_," he said through gritted teeth.

Hans grinned evilly, "wise choice, old man," he chuckled before he walked done to where he was kneeling and produced a peace of parchment. "Pen and ink!" he demanded. A servant woman clutching a writing surface and an inked quill came forward and handed it to the king. The old man reluctantly read the document and scrawled a feeble signature over it.

"_There_, you have your kingdom, Hans."

"So I do, old man," Hans gave a curt nod to the guards holding Abagail captive. The smaller guard pulled out a sharp dagger and harshly jammed it in the pregnant woman's belly before slitting her throat in one fluid motion, turning her screams of pain into sick gurgling sounds.

Hans gave the old man a second to scream before unsheathing his ceremonial sword and decapitating the old man cleanly in one swift motion and kicking the head away from the now dead king. The crowd exploded in applause at the sight.

"Find a good writer to make copies of this and put the old bastard's seal on it," he ordered the servant, "tell him to send copies to all the major Loyalist camps in the nation." The servant woman nodded and quickly scuttled away while Hans basked in the cheers of his followers. _Finally, _he thought, he had the power he knew he deserved.


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm

Chapter One: The Calm

Liquid pleasure was running through Kristoff's veins as he lay on top of his fiancée, making love to her while staring at her lustful, needy freckled face.

"Oh god, Anna, you feel so good," he moaned as he felt every square inch of her supple but firm skin slide over his own like well-oiled soft leather. The entire bed shook as he penetrated her, each thrust increasing in velocity and desperation. She rewarded his effort by giving louder moans of approval and satisfaction. That was another thing about her that drove Kristoff absolutely crazy. Unlike the few whores he had the opportunity and courage to bed at a seedy town brothel, making love to Anna felt _real _on some many planes. There was obviously the physical portion of the act, but also the emotional aspect of it, that is connecting, in the most intimate way possible, with the woman he loved so much.

Suddenly her moaning, soft and breathy at first, transformed in wild animalistic, guttural growls—a sign that the blessed end was approaching quickly. Her hands, which normally caressed various body parts of his carefully, were digging hard, deep wounds into his back, causing it to burn like a sweet acid.

Almost at her breaking point, Anna took Kristoff by surprise and wrapped her legs around Kristoff's sculpted midsection to hoist herself up, forcing Kristoff into a sitting position as she started to straddle him while sitting in his lap. As his large member penetrated deeper than it had ever gone, Anna threw her head backwards, the mess of fiery strawberry blonde hair swinging over shoulder, and gave an erotic scream of pleasure before exploding: permission for Kristoff to join her. Anna rammed her lips against her lover's, allowing ample time for their tongues to perform an intricate dance of passion, before pulling back and pushing back into the soft bed.

"You know," Anna breathed, leaning close to Kristoff's face so they could feel each other's breath on their face, "what we're doing right now is punishable by death in the older days."

They were lying stark naked in the Princess's bed, which was surrounded by their hastily thrown-off clothes and sheets. A glossy sheen of their intermingled bodily fluids served as their only cover.

Kristoff pressed his nose against Anna's freckled one, "totally worth it," a statement which elicited a genuine giggle from the princess—something that almost made Kristoff want to take Anna again. However, they both understood that there was a serious undertone to that statement. While it was commonplace for the nobility of Arendelle to share their beds well before their wedding night, it was certainly taboo for a member of the royal family to copulate out of wedlock. Thankfully, only Queen Elsa herself knew about their sexual escapades. Additionally, Kristoff only visited Anna by going through a secret underground passage in the dead of night.

"I love you so much, Christopher," Anna sleepily breathed. "You don't even know how much I love you."

"Apparently not, considering how you still can't get my name correct."

"Hey, I'm working on it," Anna replied, trying hard to stay awake. Eventually they gave up at having a decent pillow talk conversation and drifted off to sleep in each other arms.

_Click_, "Hey guys!" A familiar voice accompanied by the door opening with a menacing _click_ resonated throughout the room, jolting the sleeping pair awake.

Kristoff swore loudly as Anna grabbed a sheet off of the carpet just barely in time to shield their nude bodies from the magically enchanted snowman who was waddling into the room with an official looking letter into his twig hand. Due to the fact that the only thing keeping him alive and together was a complex form of magic, Olaf did not require sleep and simply spent his days wandering around the castle, becoming adept at picking locks with his carrot nose, and helping in all the ways a two-foot snowman could help.

"Olaf!" Anna, blushing heavily half-screamed, "what did I say about picking locks?"

"I know, I know," Olaf giggled, blissfully aware of the awkward position he was in, "but Elsa wanted to give you this letter immediately, so I ran all the way here!"

"I'm going to dismember you apart with an ice axe, you freak of nature!" Kristoff yelled in anger, an outburst that earned him a hard punch from Anna.

"Okay, Olaf, give me the letter."

Olaf slowly sauntered up and handed Anna the parchment missive, emblazoned with the seal, an elaborate snowflake, of Queen Elsa.

"Here you go, Anna. Did I do something wrong?"

Anna sighed and shook her head, "no, Olaf, but next time just don't go barging into locked doors. We talked about privacy before, remember?"

Olaf nodded. "Wait, why is Kristoff sleeping your bed? I thought you said your bed was off limits?"

The pair's faces immediately flushed a deep rose color out of embarrassment.

"Well…uh, Kristoff and I were playing a game, so I made an exception," Anna managed to stammer out.

Olaf gave a gasp of amazement, "wow! A game, I want to play too!" Olaf began to move up onto the bed but was quickly stopped by Anna.

"I'm really sorry Olaf, but you have to be at least human-sized to play this game, but I promise you that there are plenty of games we can play tomorrow!" Anna grinned while Kristoff scoffed and rolled his eyes, earning him another hard punch to the forearm.

The snowman looked genuinely disappointed but sadly muttered "okay" and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Playing a game? Great talking princess," Kristoff snickered as he planted a kiss on Anna's neck.

"Hey, I didn't see you helping out, wise protector of innocence."

"Someone has to tell him some day, you know?"

"You'll be cuddling with Sven if you do," Anna threatened.

Kristoff pouted.

"I'm sorry, Princess, please forgive me?"

"Let me get back to you on that," Anna smirked as she opened Elsa's letter.

Kristoff groaned. "That better not be another etiquette lesson, Anna."

"Well, you're a commoner, meaning that you need to learn how to behave like a r…" Anna stopped mid-sentence, visibly perplexed.

"What?"

"It's asking for you."

Shaking his head, "okay, let's get dressed" Kristoff replied grudgingly.

"No, _just _you"

Aside from Anna's room and the parts of the palace that are seen by general members of the public, Kristoff had not been in most of the large castle. The old stone walls had been replaced by walls of sparkling, eternally frozen ice not unlike the Queen's second castle deep in the North Mountain. Elsa had insisted on it when she began her reign nearly two years ago. Kristoff also learned that the pictures and statues were still hung in their original positions from Anna and that the magical ice walls served as an insulator in the winter and a cooler in the summer time from a shriveled old scientist Kristoff had the pleasure of sitting next to during a royal dinner.

The King and Queen of Arendelle typically resided in a large suite at the back of the castle. Kristoff knew this from tales from his old ice harvesting mentor—a heavyset, husky man well past his prime who supposedly slept with a multitude of castle maids during his youth. As Kristoff approached the heavy oak doors of Elsa's office and bedroom, he felt a strange chill run down his spine. Shaking it off, he grabbed the cold snowflake-shaped knocker and gave two short knocks that seemed to rattle his heart.

"Enter," a tired but strong voice responded.

"You wanted to see me, Elsa?" Kristoff said as he slipped into the room. The room, while only being slightly larger than Anna's, was a large contrast from the latter's. Perpetual enchanted candles sat in the many candle holders blanketing the room, casting the room in a sorrowful and eerie blue light. Aside from the long row of portraits of past kings and queens and a large black-and-white photograph of all of them the day after the Long Winter ended, the walls were bare whereas Anna's were filled with portraits of various historical figures and her own paintings, some painted directly onto the walls.

"Yes, Kristoff, close the door behind you first." Kristoff obeyed before turning around and looking at the Snow Queen seriously for the first time in months. Dark circles now surrounded her eyes, the creases in her face more pronounced. Ever since Elsa had taken over the throne, Arendelle had become a power in the world again but at the cost of its silver queen's youthful beauty. Elsa gestured Kristoff to take a sit before taking a deep breath.

"I've noticed Anna and you weren't present at supper tonight," she began coldly, giving Kristoff a cold, icy glare, "this is the third time this week, some are starting to wonder if the princess is ill."

Kristoff nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we were busy…"

"Doing what?" Elsa sharply interrupted, "having sex?"

Kristoff's silence confirmed her statement.

Elsa angrily closed the large dusty tome she was poring over. "Maybe you don't know this, Bjorgman, but Anna is the Princess of Arendelle."

The former mountain man nodded.

"The _only_ Princess of Arendelle, as in the successor to the throne should I pass away."

"Well, now you're being melodramatic, Elsa."

"Your Majesty," Elsa harshly corrected before continuing. "As a possible successor to the throne, Anna must learn the things expected of her and how to run the kingdom properly, something she can't possibly do with you distracting her with your…lecherous attitude."

Kristoff didn't know what "lecherous" meant, but it was probably meant as an insult. He had only learned to read to the point where he could communicate with others, or at most write letters.

"Kristoff, you have to stop idealizing Anna."

"How can I? I love her!" Kristoff interjected.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Elsa massaged her tired temples, "but if you truly love her, you would be accepting her flaws too. She's a sweet girl, but she's headstrong especially about love. After all, she did get engaged to a guy after spending four hours with him."

"So, what are you saying?"

"These nighttime visits have to stop, Kristoff. I'm ordering the secret passage cemented in tomorrow and guards posted outside her bedroom."

Kristoff clenched his fist in anger. "You never learn, do you?"

Elsa raised one eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"You're isolating her again. Only this time instead of shutting her out, you're shutting her in, away from the rest of the world like she's some trophy."

"Careful, Kristoff," Elsa shot back through gritted teeth, "I can throw you in a cell right now and charge you for defiling the princess."

Kristoff opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped suddenly as he felt the air in his lungs seemingly freeze.

"Rest easy, my intentions are the same as yours: to keep Anna safe. You will still retain your position as Ice Master and your room in the castle. However, you are not allowed in Anna's bedroom nor be allowed to engage in any perverse activities with her until you are officially married 18 months from now. My decision on this matter is final."

Sensing defeat, Kristoff gave a short nod and began to get up to leave.

"Not yet, Bjorgman, there's a more pressing issue that requires your attention."

"Of course, your grace," Kristoff dutifully replied.

"You are somewhat familiar with the kingdoms that surround us?"

"Yes, your grace," Kristoff lied, trying to remember the last time he laid eyes on an atlas.

"A former trading partner of ours, Weselton, has recently been, according to some of our best spies, raising an army. This is strange during peacetime, so we can almost assume that they are preparing to invade Arendelle as the trade embargo we set on them two years ago severely damaged their economy."

"This concerns me how?"

Elsa gave Kristoff an icy glare.

"Apologies, your majesty."

"The kingdom, as it has been since the embargo went into effect, is closed off to anyone who bears a resemblance to an Arendellian. Only recently has it actually started enforcing this law, meaning that we are essentially blind in the entire region. I trust you know the many miles of road between here and Weselton well?"

"Like the back of my hand, your majesty," Kristoff said truthfully. Those roads were his castle during the majority of his adolescence.

"Splendid, you will be leaving tomorrow night to a covert scout camp on the Arendellian- Weseltonian border where you will aid our scouts in mapping out the region. For now, it is the only way for our spies to enter Weselton."

"Excuse me, your majesty, but my duties lie here in the capital, any ice harvester would be able to help you map th…"

"Your duties lie wherever _I _deem appropriate, Bjorgman!" Elsa yelled. "Sir Amos!" A heavily armored knight twice the size of Kristoff walked into the room.

"My queen," the knight greeted.

"Escort Ice Master Bjorgman back to his _own_ room and ensure that he stays there for the night."

"Come, Ice Master," Amos said in a deep, emotionless voice, dragging Kristoff easily out of the office by the crook of his arm.

"Remember, Bjorgman, my goals are the same as yours." Elsa repeated just before Amos shut the doors to her room.


End file.
